


Breakfast of Champions

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [2]
Category: Dr. Who - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds what he's been hungry for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 61. Posted on March 2. 
> 
> Cheer-up fic for [](http://khylara.livejournal.com/profile)[**khylara**](http://khylara.livejournal.com/). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome

Jack wasn’t sure which was more beautiful, the leggy red-headed waitress or the stack of blueberry pancakes she’d just placed in front of him. The pancakes were out in front until he noticed the man working the griddle. It wasn’t every day you saw a short order cook wearing a bow-tie.

“Doctor,” he called out. The waitress’ eyes widened nervously, but the “cook” merely turned around with a grin and said, “Took you long enough.”

“Still doing a great job of blending in,” Jack smirked, falling immediately into their old rhythm.

He’d found his Doctor again. The pancakes could wait.  



End file.
